1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for handling laboratory samples with a gripper or an ejection device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
For the handling of laboratory samples, particularly of containers for liquids, such as test tubes and small bottles, automated devices are often used in laboratories. These comprise, for example, a gripper, which can be lowered onto a sample and has multiple fingers arranged around an axis. The fingers are pushed sideways against the laboratory sample in order to gather it. Thereafter, the gripper can transport the sample to a desired place and put it down or carry out other manipulations with the sample.
In order to move the fingers of the gripper, an actuator mechanism is used. For example a rotatable plate is provided, in which a spiral groove is arranged, wherein the fingers are guided. By rotating the plate, the fingers can be moved radially towards the axis.